It's Sexier in Enochian
by alwaysxsaidsnape
Summary: Depressed about Dean only needing him when it comes to Sam, Cas drinks another liquor store. Powers out of whack he moves through time into Lawrence, Kansas to find young John Winchester. He's so much like Dean it's like deja vu without clothes.


Castiel had been torn between heaven and Dean since the moment he met him, there was no denying it. But as of late, since the return of Sam and the realization that he had no soul it had become worse. It wasn't so much that he feared what Sam would do to Dean, but rather what Sam wouldn't do for him. Though the angel would had not gotten up the courage to tell Dean as much and instead tried to avoid him to the best of his abilities.

A downfall to mingling with humans and developing strong attachments to them, meant that there were plenty of vices that would develop strong attachments on him. It had been on a whim that he decided to revisit a liquor store, telling himself he just wanted to understand why he'd done it the first time. Why it was that Dean did so much drinking now. But once Castiel started to down the spirits he couldn't stop and once again he had another dried up liquor store under his belt and one fuzzy head on his shoulders.

_Hiccup. _

The angel walked sloppily, nearly falling over himself and only staying upright by leaning onto the wall of the alley, which only served to help him take a swig from the bottle of tequila he was holding. Castiel burped and cleaned his mouth with the edge of his sleeve and once again continued walking on. Humming to a tune he could not really put his finger on, but to any bystander they could have easily placed it had they ever been to church or raised as a Christian. He has the whole world in his hands, that was the song. Ironic.

Another swig. He didn't really know where he was going, but really as long as it wasn't too Dean or Sam he was sure there was no problem. Before he knew it, Castiel had gone from the present day in some backwards town in Nevada into the long since passed day of Lawrence, Kansas. The small town didn't seem to notice the arrival of an angel, in fact Cas was able to continue drinking and walking around aimlessly. His senses taking him where they wished to be as he tried to find the bottom of his liquor bottle.

Too preoccupied with capping off his thirst, Castiel crossed the street without paying much mind to the little traffic that was there. In fact, he didn't do much reacting when a car honked and breaks squealed to life. It wasn't until he was hit did he actually seem to notice. The silver bumper barely clipped him under his knee and he fell onto hands and knees on the asphalt, his liquor bottle falling and shattering on the hard road.

"Oh, hell. Sir, are you okay?" A panicked voice broke through Cas' fogged head, his blue eyes closed as the pain moved through him and made him chuckle. Rolling onto his back before he opened his eyes to look at the stranger, his vision blurred.

"Dean?" Castiel asked throatily, the scent of liquor heavy on his breath.

"No, sir. I'm John, John Winchester. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

John dipped down to get Castiel from under the arm, pulling him over his shoulder so to get him to his feet. Sturdy like a military man should be, it was rather easy for him to guide Castiel into the 1967 Impala he'd just been hit by.

Settled into the leather seats of the car, Castiel groaned and lay his head back onto the backseat as he laid out feeling a momentary lapse of déjà vu. Hand pressed to his forehead, he laughed because there was no coming back from this…angel or not, this body was mortal and the liquor had affected it and him while he was in it. The angel flinched as the driver side door slammed shut and the engine roared back to life, the sounds a bit too intense for his liking.

"I'm really sorry, sir. You just popped out of nowhere."

"I do that."

"You're not from around here are you?"

"What gave that away?"

"I haven't seen you, I grew up here. I thought I never everyone."

"Well, when you think you know someone sometimes they don't turn out to be who you thought."

"What?" John asked, confused by the statement.

"Some things aren't what they seem," Castiel said with a shrug, hugging himself.

"I don't understand what you mean, sir."

"Castiel. My name is Castiel."

"Okay, Castiel."

"You can call me Cas," he urged.

"O-kay, Cas," John repeated before looking into the rearview mirror to see the other man smiling, unaware of how his future son sounded like him. "But I don't understand. You're pretty weird, Cas."

"What's so hard to understand? Things aren't always what they seem."

"You said that."

"Like, take you for instance, John Winchester. You're a man's man, filled with bravado and charm. But does anyone know who kept you warm and company on those lonely nights during the war?"

John went pale at the question, his eyes fixated on the road ahead of him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I was just making my point."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do, John. What was his name? Paul? Sean?"

There was silence between them as if they were wrestling for the answer till finally John spoke up.

"It was Dean."

The confession hit Cas even in his drunken state and he let out a choked gasp of surprise, that was not something he'd been expecting to hear. Not something he'd imagine Dean would expect to, or want to, hear. But before the angel could say anything, he felt the car turn shortly before the car rolled to a stop and gears shifted into park. His eyes had been trained to the roof of the car over his head, having lost his trail of thought.

Only to find himself staring up at John, who had turned to lean over the front seat of the car to look down at Castiel. As much as he wanted to say that Dean looked like John, there was definitely a lot of Mary in him too. John was handsome in his own right especially with that same intense glare he got from Dean etched into his face. His heart beat all the harder for it and he cleared his throat.

"How did you know that? You don't even know me, I don't know you. No one but Dean knows that."

"I didn't know, I was just talking," Castiel admitted, being drunk did nothing to help him curb his overenthusiastic tongue in the least.

He was trying to shrug it off, finally taking his eyes off of John only to be taken by surprise as strong hands took hold of the front of his trench coat and pulled him upward. The two men were nearly nose to nose at this point, blue eyes on blue eyes just staring at one another. A lump building in Cas' throat as his heart picked up speed and his mind raced.

"Tell me how you knew."

"I…just did."

"You can't JUST know."

"I can."

"No, you can't."

"I just know, John."

"Were you in the war with us?"

"I'm in a war, but not yours."

"Then how?" John demanded, giving Castiel a shake.

"I just guessed."

"How?"

"You seem the type."

"I seem the-…I seem the type? I have a fiancé."

"I didn't say you seemed the type to only like men, I just said you seem the type to have-"

Before Castiel could even finish his statement John had pulled him forward roughly and their lips met. Despite the fact that, John was undoubtedly masculine his lips were surprisingly soft and pliant. They moved over Castiel's in an almost needy manner. Cas was so far gone that he couldn't think straight and honestly didn't want to bother trying. Instead, he clutched at the front of John's leather jacket and gave him a harsh tug so to pull the man over the front seat and into the back.

A grunt passed from John's lips into Castiel's, but it didn't matter the angel was already tugging and pulling at the man's jacket trying to get it off. Needy and unnaturally aggressive because of it, Cas made short work of the flannel shirt that John was wearing and pushed it off his shoulders. The kiss broken only so the angel could kiss over the others shoulder, tasting the skin and taking into account how soft and supple it was. The John before Mary's death was a well groomed man it would seem, as his military training would have demanded.

Despite his soft skin, John's hands were rough and strong as the pushed Castiel's trench coat and dress jacket off his shoulders. Grace seemed to be thrown out the car window because Cas heard and felt his buttons pop off his white shirt as John had grown all too impatient with them. Soon their bare torsos pressed together, beating hearts thundering against each other as if trying to touch.

The angel gasped as he felt the others hands moving along his bare sides, causing his back to arch off the backseat of the Impala and into him. John took that as his cue to push his hands under Castiel, scooping him up from the small of his back for a moment before his hands curled into the back of his pants. One harsh tug given, Cas grunted at the discomfort of having his pants pulled down his waist and over his already hard cock without being undone.

His short nails clawed aimlessly at John's back, trying to pull him closer and yet reprimand him for catching him off guard. Not that the urge lasted long because soon, Castiel's legs were parted at John's hips pulling the soldier down for another kiss that turned into a few heated kisses before long. Hips grinding together, impatience growing thicker as denim both ached and soothed along Castiel's arousal.

Drunken state of mind was not lending itself to wise choices, but Castiel was too distracted to care. His hands had moved to work at the front of John's jeans, getting them undone then pushing them down as the other wiggled out of them as best he could. They stopped at his knees, but it was sufficient enough because John was too driven to care for any more leeway. Instead, John brought his hand to his mouth and spit in his palm before reaching back down to smear the makeshift lubricant over the tip of his cock.

Castiel was at a loss for words, he was too busy losing himself in the moment. Teeth biting along the soldiers shoulder and onto his collarbone with a hunger he'd never quite experienced before. His attention completely focused on the act of consuming as much of John Winchester as he could, that was until he felt that painful pressure against his entrance. The angel cried out, muffled only by John's shoulder as his nails dug into the others back as he pushed into him.

Toes curled, thighs taut Castiel was a throbbing mass of pain and pleasure beneath John. The two of them gasping for breath at just the first entry, but John was shaking slightly from the choking grip around his cock. Unable to move for a few moments as he let Cas become adjusted to the girth of him, leaning back in for another kiss from those perfect lips. Tongue invading the angels mouth before he started to move slowly at first, just lightly pushing forward and pulling back so that their bodies worked a synchronized rhythm together.

John was shuddering, every muscle along his back rippled from the pleasure and the sensation of taking Cas like he was. They were strangers and yet, John felt like he knew Cas from somewhere. A sweet taste of memories that he just couldn't pinpoint, his mind too foggy and too light from the pleasure that moved through him. Arms sliding beneath the other to bring him up against his chest, military training proving very beneficial.

Castiel was moaning without much thought to the volume, his hips moving with a mind of their own. Riding, rolling, grinding against the cock the impaled him and he groaned as he was lifted. Angles changing, prostate found he cried out as his toes curled. He wasn't used to the more gentle touch that John was displaying with Dean it was much more needy, much more carnal, and probably more real because of it. But be this a dream or not, Castiel found himself moaning for more.

Bodies meshed together, John's hips thrust upward a bit harder as pleasure started to settle and build at the base of his spine. One arm left curled around the small of the angel's back so to keep him up as Cas bent almost painfully backward. John kissed along his slightly sweaty chest, biting and sucking at the flesh as his free hand found Cas' cock. Thumb swiped over the head before he commenced fisting it in time with each thrust, the sensation of the others cock in his hand and the tightness of his body was almost too much.

The windows of the Impala had steamed up, the car started to rock beneath their bodies or maybe it was all in their heads. Rhythm taken to a new level as their hearts beat in time with each thrust, as they became faster and more frantic. Desire flowing, the end nearing and John was just driving forward still his mind swimming with memories he tried not to recall.

Nights of passion emblazoned by the fear of war, but at the same time that's what made it great. He was engaged to Mary and yet here he was, he loved his future wife…this had to be a dream. A really good, really vivid dream.

Castiel's drunken mind was clearing up with each time his prostate was hit by the others cock, pleasure moving through him and arousing him from his dazed state. But it did nothing to make him want to stop, in fact the angel leaned forward forcing John into a kneeling position legs barely wide enough to offer some comfort due to his jeans. Once he was sitting atop John, Castiel started to ride him in a manner that his Dean had taught him. Fast, hard…as if the world were on fire and the only way to put it out was to find release.

"Oh God," John let out throatily, his lips pressed to Castiel's shoulder.

Unable to help himself, Castiel started to sing John's praises in Enochian. The man beneath him unaware of what he was saying and didn't seem to mind, their bodies were moving together and connecting again and again.

"Castiel…I'm gon-"

The warning came too late and John released within the angel's body, all but tackling him onto the seat once more and thrusting with a strength he'd earlier kept hidden as if he wanted to get as deep as possible. It was the final rally of John's thrusts that sent Cas over the heavenly edge into nirvana and he released, all over the other males hand and his own stomach. Their chests heaving against one another as their hearts beat so heavily for a moment it seemed to be all they could hear.

It was the steady beat that lulled Castiel's mind away from the scene and before he knew it he was back in present day on his back. Clothed in what he'd been wearing, but covered in sweat and sporting his buttonless white shirt beneath his dress jacket and trench coat. He'd lost control of his power again and he'd probably left John passed out in the back of the Impala.

Castiel looked around for a moment, his heart nearly stopping at the sight of the same black Impala he'd just been in. He'd returned to present day to where Sam and Dean were, that seemed odd to him. Ironic the better word, but Cas never did do well with the irony of situations.

Standing up, he made his way to the door he knew was theirs because if he could find anyone anywhere it would be Dean. He knocked with his hand to his forehead, his head throbbing slightly from pleasure and what was left of the liquor. Sam opened the door and gave him that signature confused puppy look, funny how he seemed so normal when he wasn't.

"Cas? Since when do you knock?"

"Since now," Cas said plainly as he pushed passed to Sam.

"Cas?" Dean mimicked Sam and yet Castiel heard John's voice for a moment there.

"I need a shirt," he said and looked up at Dean.

"Can't you just like pop one on or something?"

"I can't right now, my powers are not working correctly."

"Losing your juice again?" Dean asked as he went through his duffle, looking for one of his white shirts he used for his many law enforcement disguises.

"No, I'm still a little drunk."

"Keep drinking like that people will start to think you have a problem, Cas."

"Noted," Cas took the shirt from Dean's outstretched hand and commenced to change into it.

"What happened to your buttons?"

"I think things got a bit rough and he got laid," Sam piped in and before long both he and Dean were grinning.

"Well, our little virgin angel. How was she?" Dean smirked.


End file.
